


Awakening

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry give in to lust. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, so be gentle. I knew nothing about point of view or betas or much of anything but a love of Paris/Kim.

Awakening   
A. Kite 1997

He had done it again. Tom had fallen asleep listening to his best friend play his clarinet. Harry had tucked a blanket around him and let him sleep right there on the coach. Sometimes, Tom slept the whole night on Harry's couch. But not this time.

Tom had been having one of **those** dreams again. And this time it woke him up. He sat up in the dimly lit room and got his breathing back under control. Tom looked down in disgust at the raging hard on straining under his pants. _Shit,_ he thought, _when are you gonna stop this?_ If he had been in his own quarters, he would have just taken the problem in hand.

A small noise from the adjoining room distracted him, and without conscious thought he rose and walked into Harry's bedroom. Tom stood beside the bed and gazed down at his friend. Harry was sleeping on his back. The starlight from the port highlighting the golden skin where the sheet had slipped down. Tom's eyes wandered down Harry's body. _My, my, that's quite a pup tent under there,_ he thought. Then looked again, _Pup tent, hell, a whole three ring circus could be under there._ he thought again as he assessed the size of the hard cock covered by the sheet.

Harry stirred, and the sheet slipped even more. It was evident that Harry was naked, and the thought of that sent a flash of red hot lust through Tom. The thought that he had been sleeping just a few feet from all that bare skin. Dreaming that it could be his. Tom shook himself and swallowed the mouthful of spit that had collected in his mouth and threatened to drool down his chin. He turned to go. Go back to his own quarters, lie on his own bed, take his dick in his own hand and dream again that it was Harry's hand. Maybe he could get back to sleep then.

Just as he started to take the first reluctant step, Harry stirred again and quite plainly said, "Tom, oh please, Tom."

Tom jumped and whipped back around. Harry was lifting his hips off the bed and whispering, "Suck it. It feels so good when you suck it, Tom."

All reason left Tom when he heard that pleading whisper. He pulled his clothes off and in a flash was slipping onto the bed. Tom eased the sheet down and filled his eyes with at least ten inches of perfection. He leaned over and began licking the precome that was oozing out of the head of one of the biggest cocks he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of cocks in his day!

Tom licked up and down the shaft, and he heard Harry moan. He went lower and began nuzzling Harry's balls. His hand Caressed, and he flicked his thumb over the head again and again. He gently took Harry's balls into his mouth, first one and then the other.

Harry spread his legs wider and was thrusting into Tom's hand. "Oh baby, please," he pleaded. Tom couldn't resist. He opened wide and started sucking. He felt Harry's hand come up, and the fingers running through his hair. He realized that his friend was no longer asleep.

Harry wasn't so sure. This really couldn't be happening, could it? Was that really Tom Paris going down on him like there was no tomorrow? He ran his hands all over Tom, moaning almost constantly. God, he was good.

As long as they were doing fantasies, Harry thought he might as well go the whole route. He gently pulled Tom around so that he was kneeled over him, facing Harry's feet. Harry reached out with hands and mouth.

Tom let up on his hard sucking when he felt Harry's hand on his cock. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when felt Harry's tongue on his ass. The tongue that ran up and down his crack, teased at his anus for just a few seconds then ran a line down and licked at the back of his scrotum. Tom had to take his mouth off Harry's cock to catch his breath, and he really moaned when Harry brought his tongue back up and eased it into his ass. He tried to concentrate on his job. It was difficult thought, with Harry's hands and mouth doing such wonderful things to him. Only the thought of the prize he'd get when he brought Harry off kept him at his task.

Tom started deep-throating his friend. Trying to get that big cock to come. Going after it like he needed it to survive. He felt the shivers and trembles that foretell orgasm. When it arrived, the come filled his mouth and leaked down his chin before he could swallow it all. It went on and on, spurting load after load of sweet semen into his eager mouth. The taste of it took Tom over the edge too. He shot all over himself and Harry.

Tom quickly turned before his legs gave out, and he collapsed on Harry's chest. They lie there panting for a few seconds, slowly rubbing their sweat and semen slick bodies together. Tom looked up into Harry's eyes. He saw his own love and desire reflected there. It was almost unbelievable when Harry reached to bring his head closer. Lips matched and tongues mated until they both had to pull away from the intensity.

Tom rolled off Harry so they could both breathe easier. He turned so he was closed to Harry's side, then raised up on one elbow. Tentatively, he brought his mouth down to kiss Harry again. Harry raised his head from the pillow to meet Tom's lips with force.

They kissed slowly at first then with abandon, mouths open wide. Their mouths started roaming. While Tom explored the wildly beating pulse on Harry's throat, Harry brought his mouth to Tom's ear. After a thorough mapping with his tongue, he ventured a whisper, "Tell me I'm not still dreaming."

Tom's fingers, which had been roaming Harry's chest, found a nipple and tweaked it. Harry gasped. Tom looked up at him with that cocky pilot's grin. "No Harry, unless we both are," with that he swooped down and drew Harry's nipple into his mouth. The younger man gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Tom nuzzled at Harry's chest a moment longer. He drew back and looked at his friend. Really looked at him. "Oh Harry, you're so beautiful," Tom said in a low voice that held just a touch of awe, "even more beautiful that I imagined. Why have you been hiding this?"

"Hiding what?"

Tom reached out and touched the reawakening erection between his friend's legs. Tom smiled in irony, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you could have any woman on the ship. Hell, a lot of the guys too. You'd have 'em lining up for a chance at this. If you'd only, I don't know, advertise a little."

Harry blushed beet red and rolled away from Tom. He couldn't say this with Tom looking at him like that. "I didn't want any of the women on this ship or men either." He forced himself to say it, "I only wanted you."

Tom smiled in delight and snuggled close to Harry's back. He brought his mouth close to Harry's ear and made his confession. "Oh Harry, I wanted you too. Since the first time I saw you, standing in that sleazy bar on Deep Space Nine, looking so young and innocent. Who knew you were such a stud?"

Tom felt the heat from his friend's renewed blush. This was one of the things about Harry that attracted him the most. Tom rubbed his cock against Harry's soft ass and reached around to gauge the reaction. Harry was fully hard again. Tom stroked that beautiful hard on and ground his hips harder into Harry's backside. His breathing rate increased, and he gasped out, "Harry please, fuck me. I've got to have you inside me." Tom was working himself into a frenzy thinking about that big cock pumping in and out of his ass. "Oh gods, Harry please."

Harry pulled himself up and out of Tom's tight embrace. Gods, Tom looked so good lying there. His eyes pleading. "Okay, since you asked so nicely." Harry paused a moment and thought. _Lubricant, we're going to need lots of lube._ He pulled Tom's hand away. "If you keep that up it'll be all over before we even start."

Harry left the bed and went to the replicator. When he returned, Tom was slowly pumping his own cock. Harry was almost reluctant to make his presence known. He had never watched another guy jack off. He had a thought, "Tom, hey Tom, I wanted to do that."

When his eyes popped open, Harry pounced. Harry was all over Tom. Rubbing, licking, kissing and occasionally giving a light bite. This was ten times better than any dream or fantasy. Tom under him, writhing. Tom's strangled pleading finally penetrated the fog of desire and Harry pulled back. "Tom, I've never done this before. Which way ...?"

Tom scrabbled to his hands and knees. Harry found the dropped lubricant and started preparing the way. Oh, this was fun! He worked a careful finger inside and after a short time added a second. Tom was almost whimpering, pushing back against Harry's fingers. He started begging again, "Please. Oh gods, Harry, please. Fuck me with it. Fuck me with your big cock. Please. Oh, please Harry. I want it in me so bad."

Harry coated his dick with the lube and moved between Tom's legs. He rubbed his hands over Tom's ass again and again before bringing himself to press into the puckered opening. Slowly, slowy, he eased inside. Tom was trying to push back, but Harry held his hips tight. "Stop Tom, I don't want to hurt you. Let's go slow."

Tom sobbed his reluctance, but stopped pushing. Harry started a rocking motion that took him a little deeper each stroke. _This is the way,_ he thought. Gods, it was hard not to just shove in. When he was all the way inside, he stopped all motion. Harry leaned over Tom, caressing his back and shoulders. "Are you okay Tom?"

"Yes Harry," was Tom's answer, then, "actually no, I'm not okay. If you don't get on with it, I'm gonna die or kill you or something."

Very slowly, Harry pulled back just a little and just as slowly forward again. When he was in again to the hilt, he moved his hips in a circular motion. He did this several times, knowing he was driving Tom crazy by his sobbing moans. He heard Tom swearing between moans, "Harry, I'm gonna get you back for this. Shit. Oh gods. Harry. You're killing me."

An evil smile came over Harry's face that Tom would have been shocked to see. Harry thought, _Well, if he's going to get me back, I'd better make this good._ He pulled back gradually until just the head of his cock was in Tom's ass. He reached around Tom's hip and grasped his cock, and then quickly pushed himself back in.

Tom groaned loudly. It wasn't in pain either. Nothing had ever felt this good. Harry was firmly stroking his cock and his ass. Tom couldn't stay still or quiet. He was moving with Harry's every stroke, almost screaming as Harry fucked him faster and harder. "Harry! I'm coming baby. Almost. Almost! AHH!" he did scream as his climax slammed into him as hard and fast as Harry was fucking him.

Tom's ass muscles milked Harry's cock. Then he was coming too. His body convulsing for what seemed like forever.

Harry pulled out and managed to roll to one side before collapsing in a boneless heap. Afraid that if he fell on Tom, he might never get off. Exhaustion was setting in when he felt Tom move. Tom was getting up! Frantically, Harry reach out, "Tom?"

Tom patted his hand. "Take it easy, lover. Just going to get something to clean us up and this big wet spot over here." Harry looked over and saw where Tom had been. The huge wet circle of Tom's semen.

Tom was back fast. He wiped Harry off with a warm moist cloth and threw a towel over the wet spot. "There that's better," he said as he climbed back into the bed.

"Tom, you're really gonna stay?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice.

"Of course, I'll be here Harry, I've got to get my revenge don't I?"

With that the two friends, now lovers wrapped up together in the sheet and each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
